X?
by Avatarofrage
Summary: Shikamaru has been sleeping with Temari of Suna for a while now, however at times he finds the relationship confusing and selfcontradictive. One day, he decides to try an put a name on it once and for all. Implied sexual content. Oneshot ShikaxTema


A/N This is a one-shot I wrote a little while back, I had originally planned for it to be a chapter in my second fic, but it came out in a different style to how I had planned and so decided to post it as a one-shot.

ShikaxTema

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't have a hotel room to call my own.

Summary- Shikamaru has been sleeping with Temari of Suna for a while now, however at times he finds the relationship confusing and self-contradictive. One day, he decides to try an put a name on it once and for all.

X?

He was uncertain as to how to describe his relationship with the Suna princess, and if there was one thing the Nara heir hated it was an uncertainty. Variables were fine, he could just slap an X on it and call it such until it was determined but uncertainties, that could only be summarised by a ?. And Shikamaru couldn't stand ?, even the shape caused him undue irritation.

It had started with name calling, rather childish for Ninja but Shikamaru had to admit it was enjoyable. It was a game, as they traded insults, to see who was the better. That was probably what attracted him to her in the first place, her wit, her smarts, her sharp mind. Although he couldn't deny that he found her attractive physically but he'd always seen woman as more trouble than they're worth.

The first time had been on her first official delegation as the Konoha-Suna contact. He had been instructed to be her guide and escort around the village. Just another troublesome duty of a chunin. So they had walked, exchanging petty insults every step of the way, forever critisising each other's every move. Later he had shown her to her hotel room. She complained as having nothing to do so he had offered to play a game of Go, she, in turn, offered him a jug of Sake. Shikamaru begrudgingly acceptd the terms of their dual.

He wasn't sure what had happened, at first, just as he was about to place down the winning piece she had grabbed him by the collar and, rather forcefully, kissed him. That alone would have left the normally alert shadow user dazed and disorientated but the wind wielder had other plans. Face set with a lusty blush she had all but thrown the lithe teen onto his bed. Within a matter of seconds they where, groaning and grinding into each other, praising the heavens for the offering of flesh. The lazy genius had never thought he would ever be so pleased to hear a woman moan before.

Moments before sleep claimed them both she had reached over and moved a piece on the long forgotten Go board.

The next morning, she whispered one thing before returning to her blissful slumber, unfettered by the stained bed sheets.

"I won"

At fist he had thought she was talking about Go, but when he checked the board he saw that she had merely intercepted where he had intended to move.

So he turned to her and gave her his trademark smirk, and leaned into her neck

"The games only just begun". He whispered back, before leaving to sneak back into his own house. It briefly crossed his mind that he had, in many ways, just been taken advantage of. He just wished getting swindled at the local store was a much fun. He also realised if his mother found out she'd probably try to kill the monster that had 'deflowered her baby', he made a note to be particularly cautious, especially around his father. That man was such a short leash his wife could probably hear his heartbeat, he'd certainly let something like this slip.

When they saw each other the next day, they where back to name calling and flinging insults. And when she retired to her hotel room, he offered to continue the game from the previous night.

She accepted, and they played, and again they found themselves staining the bed sheets. Shikamaru hadn't touched sake since then, it was better sober.

A week went by, some days she'd rush him back to the hotel in the middle of lunch, others they would simply play Go, or Shogi. But it was still her who would reach over the board; she always made the first move.

What he wanted didn't matter; it was just her getting what she wanted. And Shikamaru knew that. He still felt he was getting the better end of the bargain however.

As she came and went with her ambassador duties their 'booty calls' continued. And for a while Shikamaru had convinced himself that it was nothing but casual sex. But after a while, they tended to spend more and more time just staring at the clouds, or holding each other in bed. And he couldn't help but wonder exactly what their relationship was. Was it just purely physical? Or was it something else?

He wasn't sure, and he hated uncertainties.

Better to think of it as an equation, he could handle equations.

Physical acts of pleasure + public verbal abuse + mutual relaxation+ desire to share time + mutual interests + conflicting opinions - talks about relationships - proclamations of love?

He frowned, that didn't help. Unless...

Physical acts of pleasure + public verbal abuse + mutual relaxation+ desire to share time + mutual interests + conflicting opinions - talks about relationships - proclamations of loveX

He smirked; he could live with X...

A/N Originally planned to post next chapter of 'The Right Choice' but ended up to tired and not in the mood, so to help placate all (7) my fans I decided to give you this chicken wing I had lying around.

Read & Review, if enough people like it I may post several more one-shots I have in my head, if you didn't like it tell my why, just don't complain about the pairing. As far as I'm concerned it's canon. Don't like it? Don't come crying to me, my profile has everything I have to say on the matter.


End file.
